Aren't You the One?
by xFilipina-Angelx
Summary: Its been 2 months after the tournament. After Anna sees Yoh do the unthinkable will they still be together forever? no flames allowed! -COMPLETED-
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own Shaman King or any of the characters.  
  
This is my 1st fanfiction story. So I hope you guys like it.I'm sorry if anything is misspelled, but I was typing this really fast. Feel free to give me any sugguestions.

* * *

(It has been 2 months since Yoh Asakura got the title of Shaman King.) 

Yoh came home at around eight. An hour late for dinner.

'Oh man I bet Anna's going to bite my head off,' Yoh thought. To his surprise there was no one in the kitchen to yell at him.

"Anna, Tamao I'm home," Yoh yelled throughout the house. No one answered back. He checked upstairs and still no one in sight."I guess everyone's out. I'll just check her room to make sure,"Yoh whispered.

(Tamao was out somewhere.)

Finally he reached her room.

"Anna are you in here?" Yoh said.

"Go away," Anna said in a low cold voice.

'I've done it this time,' Yoh thought. "Look Anna I'm sorry that I'm late for dinner, but the guys wanted to see a movie with me. You understand right?" Yoh said.

"I said GO AWAY," Anna said in a louder tone.

(She's laying down on her futon turned away. There was no light in the room, but a single candle on her desk that was almost out.)

"Well have you eaten yet?? If you didn't, I can cook something, but I bet you already did," Yoh said not heeding her warning.

Anna got up all of a sudden.

'I'm going to get a beating,' Yoh thought as Anna got closer.

Now they were face to face. He didn't see it at 1st, but her eyes were filled with tears and her nose was as red as a cherry.

'Was Anna crying. The Anna Kyouyama,' Yoh thought.

(Author note- I think I spelled Anna's name right.I'm not sure.)

Then all the sudden she shoved him out of her door frame. She shoved him so hard that his face landed oh the floor with a thud.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Yoh asked.

Anna suddenly shut her door.(loud)

"What did I do," Yoh said banging on her door.

Anna went back to her futon and cried herself to sleep.

After 20 min. Yoh finally gave up and went to his room.

flashback (last night)

"Anna I love you. I realized that when I was in the finals of the tournament."

"Yoh I... I... I lo- (then suddently she was interrupted by Manta coming into the livingroom.)

"Hey Yoh," Manta said.

Yoh turned around and said, "Hey." He turned to see Anna, but she wasn't there.

end of flashback (wasn't that short?)

flashback (another one from this morning.) (Anna POV)

Ugh I just came back from the grocery store to get food for breakfast and all of that. I walked into the kitchen to put away the food. I had three bags so it was really hard to balance.

I put everything that was supposed to be in the refrigerator and cabinets.

I guess I got a lot of fruit because an orange rolled out of the fruit bowl and into the living room. I bent down to get it. Knowing Yoh he might trip over it.

I went back up and saw Tamao and Yoh kissing.

I guess they didn't see me because they continued to eat their faces off.

I slowly got out of the living room and went straight into my bedroom.

He said he loves me and then goes and does that.

I'll never forgive you, Yoh Asakura.

end of flashback

Anna hasn't come out of her room since.

* * *

Waz dat 2 short?? I'm writing the 2nd chapter now. byes. 


	2. What really happened

Thanks 4 every1 who reviewed. Chapter 2 is up!!

Disclaimer- I don't own Shaman King or any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter 2- What really happened  
  
Yoh tossed and turned.  
  
"Ugh," Yoh said groaning.  
  
Yoh opened his eyes and quickly shut it.  
  
"Its too bright out," Yoh said and turned so the sun wasn't in his face.  
  
'Wait a minute, what time is it,' Yoh thought.  
  
Yoh looked over at his desk and to his alarm clock.  
  
"8 am," Yoh yelled.  
  
He dressed in a hurry and rushed down stairs.  
  
'Why didn't anyone wake me up,' Yoh thought.  
  
"Sorry I woke up late," Yoh said while sitting down at the table.  
  
But only to find Tamao and not Anna with her.  
  
"Where's Anna," Yoh questioned.  
  
"I saw her leave super early," Tamao said.  
  
Yoh tried to eat fast. (keyword tried )  
  
'Maybe if I eat fast enough I'll be able to talk to her at school and not be late.', Yoh thought.  
  
Yoh started choking a little, okay a lot.  
  
Tamao got up and heading for Yoh.  
  
"You should really becareful," Tamao said while patting his back," I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you."  
  
"Look Tamao I told you last night that I wasn't interested. I love Anna and you can't change that," Yoh said.  
  
Flashback (Yesterday Morning)  
  
Yoh opened the front door, he was panting really hard because he had to run a 30 mile run with twice the weight.  
  
"Did you finish running already," Tomao asked.  
  
"Yeah," Yoh said trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Oh Anna is buy groceries at the super market," Tamao said.  
  
(They where walking through the hallway. Yoh was right in front of the kitchen door frame. The kitchen doesn't have a door.)  
  
Tamao grabbed Yoh shoulders.  
  
"What are you doing," Yoh asked.  
  
"Yoh I know you don't love me back, but I just want this," Tamao said," one kiss."  
  
She totally caught him off guard when she grabbed his face and kissed him like crazy.  
  
(That's when Anna saw them and ran out.)  
  
He grabbed Tamao shoulders and pushed her away making hit the wall.  
  
"Stop," Yoh said angrily and wiped his mouth.  
  
"I'm going out with some of my friends," Yoh said.  
  
Before he left he told Tamao, "I'll forget that ever happened."  
  
end of flashback and back to the present  
  
"Fine," Tamao said. She turned around to sit back down on her seat, but before she walked an inch away from Yoh she slipped on a piece of sushi that Yoh dropped early when he ate too fast.

(Yeah I know pretty dumb. right?)  
  
She fell, but not on the floor.... right on Yoh's lap.  
  
Anna came through the door. She was once again shocked by what she saw, but didn't show it.  
  
"Well well who would of thought. I'm sorry if I disturbed you, but I forgot my math book on the kitchen counter when I rushed this morning," Anna said as she walked passed him. As she quickly went in, she quickly went out.  
  
"Wait Anna this isn't what it looks like," Yoh yelled. Anna ignored it and shut the front door loudly.  
  
Yoh throw Tamao off his lap and quickly grabbed his bag for school. Yoh rushed out of the house to catch up with her.

* * *

Dat's da end of chapter 2. sorry dat took to long, but mai computer wasn't working right. Chapter 3 is on da way.


	3. School

Disclaimer- I don't own Shaman King or any of the characters.  
  
Author note- hey pplz sorry if it took so long to get chapters 3 and 4, but my bro had to reinstall word on my sister's computer. Enjoy! Oh yeah as you can tell people are older, they're all mostly 16.

* * *

Chapter three- school  
  
Yoh ran out of the house. He looked left and right.  
  
'Where did she go,' Yoh thought, 'she couldn't have gotten that far.'  
  
He ran straight up the street. He ran towards the bus stop where everyone mostly meets in the morning to get to school. While Yoh was running there Horo Horo met up with him.  
  
"Hey Yoh," Horo Horo said.  
  
"Hey Horo Horo. Did you see Anna today?" Yoh asked.  
  
"No. Why," Horo Horo said.  
  
"Ohh no reason," Yoh said.  
  
Horo Horo and Yoh started walking towards the bus stop to where Ren was already waiting. The guys started talking about random things. Meanwhile Amidamaru was searching high and low for Anna because Yoh asked him to. He started at the alleys near the bus stop.Then he saw a blond girl hiding behind the trash bin.  
  
"MISS ANNA, IS THAT YOU," Amidamaru asked while yelling.  
  
Anna's head shot up.  
  
"MASTER Y---"then Anna covered his mouth before he could finish his sentence.  
  
"Be quiet Amidamaru," Anna whispered.  
  
Amidamaru got free from Anna's hold and started flying/floating towards Yoh.  
  
"MASTER YOH," Amidamaru yelled near Yoh.  
  
"Huh," Yoh said and turned around , but saw no one.  
  
"What's wrong Yoh," Horo Horo asked.  
  
"Ohh nothing, I just thought someone called my name," Yoh answered. In an alley near where Yoh was at, Amidamaru was floating in the air and wrapped up in blue beads.  
  
"What did I tell you," Anna said.  
  
Yoh, Ren, Horo Horo, Manta and the others got into the bus.  
  
"Oh no, I missed the bus," Anna said.  
  
She released Amidamaru and started running towards school. She looked at her watch, which said 8: 40.  
  
Author note- the high schools start at 9 and ends at 4:10 where I live.  
  
"I'm never going to make it," Anna said while stopping and panting trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Need a lift," Ryu said on his motorcycle.  
  
"Thanks," Anna said while getting on his motorcycle. He got her to school in no time flat with about 5 minutes to spare.  
  
She ran towards her first class. When she opened the door she saw Yoh watch her with his eyes. She sat in her chair just diagonally from Yoh .Yoh stood up to go to Anna, but Horo Horo beat him to it.  
  
"Hey Anna. Why are you so late coming to class today," Horo Horo asked.  
  
"Yeah Anna, you come when we do," Manta said.  
  
"None of your business shorty," Anna replied.  
  
"Ahh come on Anna," Horo Horo said.  
  
"I said to buzz off," Anna said in a dark tone.  
  
The two guys took that as a hint and backed off.  
  
"Okay class, settle down," the teacher said.  
  
Class begun. Throughout class Yoh has been giving Anna a note and when Anna crumpled it up, Yoh just rewrote it again. Finally Anna got tired of it. So the next not Anna got, she tapped Meilin's shoulder (some character I made up) , and gave Meilin the note. Yoh saw this and got confused. Meilin read it and then turned back to Yoh with a huge smile on her face. The note said stuff about seeing her after class. (I don't want to get into detail.)  
  
"Oh no," Yoh groaned.  
  
"What's wrong Yoh," Manta asked.  
  
"Everything," Yoh replied.  
  
The next bell rang. Meilin instantly stood up and blocked Yoh from talking to Anna.  
  
"Anna wait," Yoh yelled, but she didn't.  
  
The group (Ren, Horo, Chocolove, Lyserg and etc.) all looked at each other with confused faces. The day went pretty fast after that. Anna did everything, I mean everything to avoid Yoh. At lunch she went to the library instead, at gym she told the coach that she didn't feel well enough to play, and after school Anna signed up for classroom cleaning duty so she didn't have to walk home with Yoh.  
  
Author Note- they have that in some anime and manga shows.  
  
It only took her a little while because the people in her class tend to be neat. She walked home in the slowest pace possible. She got home and went inside. She went to get a soda when she found two notes.  
  
The 1st one was from Yoh, it said:  
  
I'm going to hang out with the guys. I'll be back before dinner.  
-Yoh-  
  
The 2nd one was from Tamao, it said:  
  
I'm going to the market to get more things I need for dinner. I'll be back at around 5:30.  
-Tamao-  
  
"I wonder if that's what they're really doing," Anna said out loud.  
  
She went to her room and laid down on her futon. She stared at the ceiling for the longest time ever until she drifted off to sleep.  
  
-7:30 pm-  
  
"You think we should check up Anna," Tamao said while her and Yoh where eating dinner.  
  
"I'll go," Yoh said and went to her room. He put his ear to her door and heard nothing. He quietly opened the door.  
  
"Anna," Yoh whispered. He saw her sleeping on her futon and guessed she was sleeping, but it isn't like her to fall asleep so early. Yoh sighed a bit and sat down next to her on the edge. (Anna's back is facing him.) He was going to say something, but went against because he didn't want to wake her. He left her room and went back down stairs. Anna woke up the moment Yoh entered her room. She couldn't go back to sleep so she took out her homework and started working. Around 10:30 her stomach started to hurt. She didn't eat anything at all today so she decided to go downstairs to get a quick bite. She went downstairs without making a sound, but she noted that Yoh's light was still on.  
  
Meanwhile Yoh was looking at his scrap book of him and his friends. He actually got Anna to take some pictures with him. She was even smiling in some. He fell asleep thinking about all his memories about her.  
  
-the end of chapter three-

* * *

Well how was that one? Yay I got word back one so I'll probably get chapter four typed up tomorrow and submited. (I write it on paper and then I type it. Weird, right?) 


	4. New Guy

Disclaimer- I don't own shaman king or any of the characters.  
  
Author note- sorry it took me so long to update, but I was thinking about what I was going to put in later chapters. There's only going to be 7 or 8. if you guys do like my story then don't alert me because that's what some people have been doing. I'm not saying that in a mean way.

* * *

Chapter four-The new guy  
  
Anna got up for super early and had enough time to eat breakfast. She walked to school because she didn't want to take the bus with the guys.The day started out wierd because it was very sunny one moment and then the next it started to rain.  
  
"This is just great," Anna said out loud.  
  
The rain poured harder by the minute. She started running faster and then she got knocked over into the wet street.  
  
"Hey watch where you're going," Anna yelled at the stranger.  
  
"Sorry about that. Here let me help you," the stranger said.  
  
He held out his hand to Anna. She slapped it away though.  
  
"Aww common. Its the least I can do," the stranger said.  
  
She thought about this, but her mind didn't change she got up and looked at her watch.  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks," Anna said and walked away.  
  
When she was about 10 steps way from him, she resumed her running towards school.  
Good thing thing she was wearing her coat because her school uniform shirt was white. It was only 8:30 so she decided to take out a spirit book and read it. She wasn't embarrassed she was soaked through because half of her classmates were too. The other half still weren't there. 15 minutes flew by fast. The sliding door opened and in came the shaman guys, but she didn't see the person they were talking to.  
  
(It was the stranger from the street.)  
  
The guys were laughing and joking around. Anna returned to her book like she never took her eyes off of it.  
  
"Hey Anna. We want you to meet someone," Manta said.  
  
"No thanks shorty," Anna said while reading her book.  
  
They took that as a "yes" so they introduced them to each other.  
  
"Hey Anna I'm Zach," Zach said.  
  
Anna looked up; she gasped.  
  
"Hey you're the guy who pushed me over," Anna said in an angry tone.  
  
"I said I was sorry. I even offered to help you out," Zach said.  
  
"Humph," Anna said.  
  
"Hey class as you noticed we just got another student. I want you guys to help him out and make him comfortable," the teacher said," umm I think Zach should sit with you Anna because you both seem like you're getting along well."  
  
'Yeah right,' Anna thought.  
  
Its been 45 minutes into class and then Anna noticed that Zach was staring at her.  
  
'Why is he staring at me,' Anna thought.  
  
"What are you staring at," Anna whispered coldly.  
  
"Your beauty," Zach whispered.  
  
Yoh heard what Zach said, but didn't think it was a big deal.  
  
"Well stop. Its very annoying," Anna said, but he didn't.  
  
'Ugh,' Anna thought.  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend," Zach asked.  
  
Anna decided not to answer his question. Yoh didn't hear what they saying this time because he was bugging Ren at the time.  
  
"Well class, since this class is ahead of the other classes, I'm giving you free time to do whatever you want," the teacher said.  
  
Everyone started moving around trying to talk with their group of friends. Anna pulled out her book from earlier and continued reading. Zach pulled out from a chair from the desk in front of Anna and sat in front of her.  
  
"Hey you never answered my question," Zach said.  
  
Anna didn't listen to him and kept reading. He grabbed the book away from her hands and put it in his lap.  
  
Anna pointed at Yoh and said," there you happy now.Give me back my book."  
  
Zach looked at where Anna was pointing. Anna held out her hand.  
  
He gave her back her book and stood up.  
  
He leaned in and whispered in her ear," I think I could take care of that."  
  
Then he walked towards the guys and started talking to them.  
  
-The end of chapter 5-

* * *

That was kinda short... 


	5. This guy bugs me

Disclaimer- I don't own shaman king or any of the characters.

(Author Note- on my last chapter i accidentally put end of chapter 5. sorry about that.)

* * *

Chapter 5- this guy bugs me

Zach walked over to the guys. He noted that they where talking about ghosts.

"Hey guys," Zach said.

"Hey Zach," the guys said at the same time.

"I saw you talking to Anna. Mind telling us what you guys were talking about," Ren said.

"Oh nothing really. Why, are you her boyfriend or something," Zach said even though he already knew the answer.

"No, but Yoh is," Ren said.

"Really? Man I feel sorry for you. She wouldn't take my apology. Can you talk to her for me," Zach asked.

"Well she's not really my girlfriend, she's more like....."

"His fiancée," all the guys said.

"So can you," Zach asked again ignoring the last comment.

"Well she's not really talking to me right now," Yoh said.

"Why not" Zach questioned.

"Well we got into a huge fight," Yoh said.

'Good,'Zach thought.

"That's too bad man," Zach said.

"Tell me about it," Yoh said.

(Author Note- pretty short break. right?)

"I'm not getting a good feeling from this Zach guy," Amidamaru whispered to Yoh.

"Oh relax everything's just fine," Yoh whispered back.

"I agree I don't like this guy,"Ren whispered joining the conversation.

"Lighten up," Yoh said," Horo Horo whispered also joining the conversation.

(Author note- Anna sits to Zach's left, Yoh's behind him, Ren is diagonally to Yoh right, Horo Horo is behind Ren. Just so you know where they are seated.)

"Can't you see he has a bad aura surrounding him," Ren said.

"Do you gentlemen care to tell us what you're talking about," asked their teacher.

"No sir," Horo Horo, Yoh, and Ren said.

When lunch came, everyone sat where they usually did. Ren, Yoh, Lyserg, Horo Horo, and Chocolove sat at one table and ever since Anna got mad at Yoh, Tamao has been sitting there also. At the corner of the lunchroom Anna sat there waiting for Pilika to join her. She saw a shadow behind her and thought it was Pilika.

"Today has been a really rough day," Anna said.

"Really my sweet," Zach said.

"Why won't you ever leave alone," Anna said in frustration.

"You're like something I can't get enough of," Zach said.

"Don't make me barf," Anna said.

"So someone told me that you where having trouble in paradise," Zach said.

"Yeah right! I'm having the time of my life," Anna said.

"Really?" Zach questioned.

"Of course so buzz off," Anna said.

"Okay see you last period," Zach said.

Zach finally walk towards Yoh's table.

"Who was that," Pilika asked.

"No one," Anna answered.

Then day went by pretty fast til 7th period. Everyone had to be paired up, which the teacher did.

Tamao-Anna

Horo Horo-Ren

Chocolove-Lyserg

Zach-Yoh

The teacher told them they had to work it at home since and not during class time. The bell rung and the school was finally over today.

"Hey Yoh do you want to start the project tomorrow after school," Zach said.

"Sure," Yoh said.

On the other hand Tamao and Anna still haven't worked out there problems between them. Yet they'd agreed to put their problems for now and get started on their project.

-The next day after school-

Name: Zach

Age:16 ½ years

Hair color: black

Eye color: blue

He is wearing black pants, black shoes, and blue shirt.

"Hey Yoh," Zach said while running up to the old inn," cool place you got here."

"Thanks. Well I hope u don't mind I live with a couple of girls," Yoh said.

"Oh that's okay," Zach said.

"Hey guys Zach is here so don't make so much noise," Yoh said upstairs.

"Yeah right Yoh, you make more noise than us combined," Tamao and Anna said at the same time.

"How long have you lived here," Zach said.

"About 3 years or so," Yoh said.

"Tamao and I will be working in my room," Anna said while grabbing her backpack that she left by the stairs.

(Author Note-I'm going to make this a history project. I don't really like history projects and plus it makes more sense with the story. )

"So what famous person should we do it on," Zach said.

"How about that famous samurai..... I think his name was..... Amidamaru," Yoh said trying to look confused.

"I've never heard about him before," Zach said.

"Really? I thought everyone has," Yoh said.

"Oh wait you mean that horrible samurai who killed 50 of the kings guards," Zach said.

"Well yes and no," Yoh said.

Amidamaru was standing right beside Yoh and the look in his eyes was frightening.

"Come on Zach he sounds so cool," Yoh begged.

"Well I guess.... If you really want to," Zach said.

'You're falling deeper in my trap,' Zach thought.

(Upstairs with the girls)

"Hey Anna I feel an evil spirit downstairs," Tamao said.

"I know I feel it too," Anna said.

"You think Yoh does too," Tamao said.

"Maybe," Anna said.

The girls began sneaking downstairs to spy on both of them. They tripped over Yoh's sword (in the case) and went tumbling down. The guys both heard the crash and went to check it out.

"What was that doing there," Anna said.

"That hurt," Tamao said.

(Both girls fell on their butts and were laying down right now.)

"What happened," Yoh asked.

"What do you think happened," Anna said.

"Need help?" Zach asked.

Anna saw him grinning at her.

"Well don't just stand there Yoh. Help me up," Anna said.

Yoh grabbed her hands and pulled her up. She "accidentally" tripped and fell into Yoh's arms.

"Sorry," Anna said whispered.

"Its okay it was an accident," Yoh said.

'Yeah an accident,' Anna thought.

She turned around to see that Zach wasn't smiling anymore.

"Yoh let's get back to work," Zach said.

"Uh sure," Yoh responded with Anna still in his arms. She finally let go and went into the kitchen. As for Tamao she followed Anna.

(2 hours later)

"Bye Zach see you tomorrow," Yoh yelled while Zach walked away.

Anna walked to where Yoh was.

"So are you speaking to me again," Yoh asked.

"Depends," Anna said.

* * *

-The end of chapter 5-

Review pplz, but no flaming allowed.


	6. What will I do without you?

(Author Note- I think this chapter is really short.)

Chapter 6- what will I do without you?

* * *

-Anna's POV-

I stayed up all night. I don't know if I should forgive him. He kissed another girl!!! Hmmmmm ...... what should I do? The week has gone by so fast. Well faster than usual. Now its Sunday so I'm kinda bored. I continued down the stairs staring at the empty house.

"Hey Anna," Yoh said.

I looked at him. I thought he was goofing off with his friends. I walked past him, not answering. I went into the kitchen and found it sparkling clean. I got curious and looked to the other rooms. Yup every other room was clean and I didn't even have to tell him to do his chorus. I wonder why he did this. I guess I can forgive him, but if he does that ever again, I don't know what I'll do......

Normal POV

It was really quiet around the inn.

'A little too quiet if you ask me,' Anna thought.

Anna spent the morning in her room while everyone was at the mall playing video games.

CRASH!!!!!!!

Anna ran down the stairs.

"Yoh, Tamao is that you?" Anna questioned.

She went to the kitchen and saw broken bowls on the floor.

"What the," Anna said.

Suddenly Zach appeared behind her.

"Hi my sweet," Zach said.

He pulled out a dagger from behind his back.

"Now I'll make Yoh pay," Zach said.

-Meanwhile at the mall-

Yoh ran into the telephone booth and called home. Zach picked up the phone. He heard Anna's scream and Zach telling him to met him at the park.

-Later at the park-

"Where's Anna," Yoh yelled.

"Oh I'll tell you **_if_** you win this fight," Zach said.

"Why are you doing this," Yoh said.

"Your guardian ghost killed someone very important to me," Zach said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Amidamaru said.

"One of those 50 guards was my father," Zach said.

"That doesn't make any sense," Yoh said.

"I'm taking control of this body so I can finally get my revenge," Zach said.

"I guess we have no choice," Yoh said.

"If I win that means you will die, but if you win I'll tell you where your little girlfriend is," Zach said.

-Shaman Fight- (Use ur imagination)

A few minutes later Zach was lying on the ground.

"Where is she," Yoh yelled pulling on Zach's shirt.

"Where dead people usually are," Zach said as he took his last breath and faded out of the boy's body.

Yoh runs to monument hill.

"Hurry!!! She's up there!!" said all the ghosts pointing on the hill where Amidamaru's monument was.

"Anna," Yoh yelled.

He saw a pool of blood surrounding her.

"No Anna you can't leave me," Yoh yelled while holding her tightly in his arms.

-End of chapter 6-

* * *

Author Note-major cliffhanger!! Is she going to live or die? No one knows, but me. I didn't put a Shaman Fight because I've been reading stories like that in my English class. Yup you guessed it. There's only going to be 1 more chapter left. Peace out till the next chapter. D


	7. In the end

Disclaimer- I don't own Shaman King or any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter seven- In the End

Yoh's POV

Tick Tock, that's all I hear. I've been sitting here for at least 2 hours. When will Anna come out of there? She has been in the operating room for what seems like an eternity. The doctor said it was so bad that he thought she wouldn't live to see the light of day.

"Yoh, do you want something to eat?" Tamao asked.

"No," I simply answered.

"Maybe we should give him some space," Horo Horo whispered to Tamao.

Eventually they gave Yoh some space, some time to think. I'll just rest my eyes for a few minutes. I looked up at the clock before I drifted to sleep.

"Yoh! Yoh wake up!" Ren yelled into my ears.

I ignored it enjoying my dream. I heard a growl before I was pushed onto the ground.

"What was that for!" I yelled.

"Mr. Asakura will you come with me," the doctor said.

I looked up at the clock; it was about nine. The doctor led me to a room and I realized that I haven't changed. I was in my normal white shirt and green pants; the only difference was that I was covered in Anna's blood.

"Well hello to you too," Anna yelled.

"Now Mr. Asakura your fiancée has to stay here a few more days," the doctor said," alright the only major injuries besides her broken leg are deep wounds on her sides. So when she gets home you'll have to change it constantly. I'll leave you for a few minutes alone," the doctor said.

"So how are you feeling?" I questioned.

She just glared at me.

"I mean…… hello," I said.

"I feel ill. Can you get me something to eat," Anna command.

"Sure," I said rushing out of the room.

Well that's how it was for the next three days.

Normal POV-

Everyone was walking out of the hospital, except for Anna. She was in a wheelchair and Yoh was pushing her. Everyone acted differently though.

Pirika was staring at Ren from time to time while walking on the sidewalk. When Ren did finally act her staring at Ren he just smirked which caused her to blush big time.

Horo Horo and Tamao seemed to hit it off. They were talking about random things.

When the four of them looked back they saw the couple not talking at all. They all sighed at that moment.

Ren made the first move and grabbed Pirika's hand within his own. Pirika looked at him shocked while her face was turning pink as her jacket. Horo Horo fumed at the thought of HIM holding his sisters hand.

"Do you want to lunch," Ren said in his cool manner. Before she could answer he dragged her away.

"COME BACK," Horo Horo said.

"Let them go Horo Horo," Tamao said while running after him.

Yoh and Anna then went home and lived happily ever after.

15 years later-

"AHHHHHH," screamed all the multi colored haired children running around.

"Stop, this instant," Ren scowled his children.

"Okay daddy," said Reika and Akito.

"They're just having fun Ren," Yoh said.

"Hey where are your kids," Ren asked Yoh.

"They're with Horo Horo's kids," Yoh answered.

"What! I thought they were with yours," Horo Horo said.

"AWW SHOOT," they both yelled.

"Looking for these," Anna said holding Hana and Yolei in her arms.

"Do you happen to know where mine is" Horo Horo asked.

"They're with Manta's kids," Anna answered.

"Good. Tamao would kill me if I lost them," Horo Horo said.

"Speaking of wives… where's mine?" Ren said holding his kids in his lap.

"Right here sweety," Pirika answered from behind him and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Ugh, don't do that in front of me," Horo Horo said.

(By the way everyone got married.)

So that's how everyone lived their peaceful lives from those days on……

* * *

Author Note- Sorry for taking so long, I was really busy with school. So how was it? Review pplz except no flamers allowed! Thanks for everyone who reviewed! Till next story! 


End file.
